Welcome to Highschool Sakura Haruno
by VampireKitty34
Summary: Sakura and her mom left Amegakura to get away from her absuive! It took awhile to get away from him. The both moved to Konohagakure. Its time to start a new school. Try to make new friends. and get through many course that is thrown at her. Knowing her luck. many people will want to help her, which will cause them to get hurt. (Summary inside)


**Summary: Sakura and her mom left Amegakura to get away from her abusive! It took awhile to get away from him. The both moved to Konohagakure. Its time to start a new school. Try to make new friends. and get through many course that is thrown at her. Knowing her luck. many people will want to help her, which will cause them to get hurt. And she doesn't want that. But everyone will fall in love with her, sometimes you just can't help it. Maybe even her** ** **enemies will fall!  
****

* * *

 **-ery time you hurt me, the less that I cry**

 **And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry**

 **And every time you walk out, the less I lo-**

I slam my hand on top of my alarm clock and almost breaking it, don't want my mom to be mad at me again! I broke too many when I was a child, don't want to start to break them. Don't have enough money to buy more, since I don't have much money. Neither does mom, lucky she has a new job as a business women and we both have a new life to start again! _'Yeah that's right! Don't be breaking any more alarm clocks! We need to save up our -your- money, so we -you- can get into a damn good college! Speaking of college, I wonder if there is a college is nearby.'_ My Inner ask with a thinking pose. Which I call her Inner or Saku. I didn't hear her say the last part. I buried it my head underneath the pillow, don't want to get up.

I groaned out loud, I peak from underneath my pillow, which I have no idea how my head got under the pillow. I look at the clock and it 5:37 in the fucking morning! **'Why in the hell did I set my alarm clock at that time? Hell who even sets there time at 5:30 in the damn morning!?'** I ask/yelled at my Inner. She went back into her thinking pose again. _'Well let's see here then... it's September seventh, that means it's in the middle of Fall -Autumn- Which today is Wednesday-Hump day!-, which you and your -our- mom decided to leave a certain place? New house, new life, new place, and NEW SCHOOL'_ Saku said yelling the last part at me and smiling when done yelling at me. Damn it...

"Honey! You need to get up and get ready for your first day at your new school! And I'll be heading out soon! You better not be late young lady!" I heard my mom yelling from down stairs. I sigh out loud, but smile anyways. I'm glad mom is back to herself. I love my mom, I'll always choose her any day. I'll even do anything for her, just to keep her happy and smiling. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. I look over at my nightstand that has a picture. A picture of a once happy family, the family that I once love, but I still love my mom forever and always. There is a piece missing, like a face missing from the picture. Which is fine with me. I don't want to look at his face anyways.

"I'm up mom! I'll be taking a shower soon! So I don't how long it'll take, since I don't know what to wear! I just hope I can find something." I yelled back at my mom.

There was a silence pause. "Well if you can't find anything to wear, then at least try to make an outfit, out of the clothes you got! Make sure you bandage up your back, legs and your stomach as well. If you need me, call for me! I'm really sorry sweetie..." There was complete silence.. "So hurry up soon!" My mom yelled back. "Don't worry mom I will! And it's not your fault at all!" I yelled back with a sigh. She needs to stop blaming herself for what had happen! It's not her fault!

 _'Well come on lazy ass! Get up and go take a shower!'_ Saku said to me while pointing at the door that leads to the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes at her. **'Thanks for telling me that I smell.'** I said to her with a frown. ' _Nani!? But you jus_ -' Saku said waving her arms around. I stop her with me laughing at her. Sometimes Inner can be funny. That's why I love having her around. I'm grateful to have her too. **'I'm kidding Saku! I know that I said I was going to take a shower.'** I said to her with a smile on my face. I saw her crossed her arms and started to pout. Then I heard her mumble _'Meanie'_ I giggle at her adorableness. I got out of the bed and started to stretch, I winced at the pain and I heard a few pops. **'Ugh that felt really good, and that hurts a little too' I groaned out loud from it and winced too. 'Damn it I need to clean and bandage my back, my stomach, and my legs'** I thought with a sigh. I walk towards my bathroom door that is connected to my room I walk in and closed the door behind me. I walk up to my shower/tub and turn on the shower, making sure it's the right temperature. I don't want to freeze or burn myself! When I finally got it to the right temperature, which is perfect, since I don't want to hurt my back even more... I back away from the shower/tub so I could take my PJs off, which is a black kitty tank top with matching PJs bottoms! I step into the shower after my clothes are off, and I had to take off the bandages that I have on. When I got in the shower, the water hit my back, once again I winced out loud. I wanted to cry since it hurts so much! **'I really do hope mom wounds are nicely healed, but I got the worst of it.. I don't want to see my mom hurt, of course I jump in a few times when Father would attack mom, and boy he didn't like that at all, and released his angry on me.'** I thought to myself.

I reached up on the shower rack that on the shower wall and grab my shampoo that smells of strawberry and vanilla, I squeeze the right amount into my hand, then I put it back on the shower rack. I started to massage my scalp, while working my way down, since my hair pretty long! **'Maybe I should get it cut then?'** I question myself. _'Don't you fucking dare! We been trying to grow our hair out! Since every time we grow it out, HE, that damn bastard would always cut it really short!'_ I stop scrubbing my hair, I whimpered at the thought of him. Damn it! I need to be strong, I don't need to worry about him, but every time I think of my Father, I get really terrified of him. _'It's ok Sakura, I'm sorry Outer! Don't worry he want find us! We'll be fine!'_ She said in a calming voice. I started to slowly calm down. I took some deep breaths and let it out. I usually get really bad panic attacks. It only happens when something triggers it. I just hope I want have them when I'm at my new school, but knowing my luck. It just might happen. **'Thank you Inner. Don't blame yourself! Oh remind me to tell the principal about the panic attacks that I have!'** I told her with a smile. She just nodded her head. Well good thing I didn't get soap in my eyes! That would be terrible! And painful it would be. Inner just giggle at that.

After I got done scrubbing my hair, I then rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I reach up again and grab the same kind of the smell as the shampoo, but this time I grab the conditioner, doing the same thing to my hair, like I do with shampoo and rinse the conditioner out. I look down at my legs and run hands on my legs. **'Yep, definitely need to shave my legs and everywhere else that I need to shave'** I thought to myself with a nod, I need to be careful with my legs. I hesitated to grab my razor on the second shelf on the shower rack, I sometimes hate razor blades, my Father used to cut me with it..I shook my head, no he want do it again! I grab my razor and then I grab the shaving cream that was next to the razor. After I apply the shaving cream to my left leg, I started to shave. Rinse that off and did the same thing to my right leg. After shaving my legs, I shave my armpits, no one likes a hairy armpit! After that, I finally trim down my pubic hair. Hey got to stay nice and fresh down their! Even though I never had sex. No one would find me attractive..

 **'Ahh yes! So smooth and much better! It'll be much better to wear tights and leggings!'** I grab my body wash, which is called Black Orchid and Vanilla Body-Wash, I squeezed some onto my green scrubby, and put some water on it. Then I went to scrub my body till my body is smelling good! My back was hard to wash and my stomach, lucky my legs aren't rally that bad, I still need to bandage them! After I got done scrubbing my body, I rinse the soap off my body. I turn off the shower head off and the turn off the faucet for the tub. I reach over on the towel rack and grab my blue fluffy towel, then step out of the shower.

I dried off my body till it's dry and wrap the towel around my hair to keep from dripping on me. I look closely at myself in the mirror. My stomach has welt marks, there some on my legs too. My arms only have like a few bruises and two on the right and three on the left, a lot of cut marks, and burn scars. My back is pretty badly beaten up since there are welts, bruises, burn marks, and cut marks that have healed. The welt marks are still fresh though and still slightly bleeding. I look closely at my neck, since there are finger-prints around my neck. I just want worry about that now. I grab the first aid kit that I kept in the bathroom. I'll probably need to take it with me just in case. I started to work on my back and the rest of my body that needed to be taking care of, the nurses taught me how to kept them clean and all! It's kind of hard to reach behind me, but I made it work! I look at my handy work and nodded my head. I just want worry about neck! No body want notice it anyways. I grab my bathrobe and slippers it on me. When I put it on, I tied it on me. I shook my head and walk out the bathroom.

I walk towards my dresser and started to open up all the drawer and then close them all, since there wasn't much clothes in them. Then I walk towards my walk in clothes that wasn't much big. Damn, I can't find anything to wear. I don't have much clothes, since mine and my mom money was stolen from my Father! I whimpered again at the thought of him, but I try to snare at the thought of him. I need to build up my confidence! I try my best to get the thought of his laughs, the taunts he gives me, his dark chuckles, and, the evil glares he gives me, and his evil smiles! "Oh no! Not now!" I said out loud. I hope mom didn't hear me. I don't want her to worry anymore about me. My heart started to race and I felt like I couldn't breathe! _'It's OK Outer! Like I said before, he want find us and he want be able to hurt you and mom every again! We're protected! Deep breaths!_ ' Saku said smiling at me, making me calm down quickly. I took more slowly deep breaths and let them out. **'Thank you so much Inner!'** I said to her. She smile at me. **'Now go make an cute outfit!'** I nodded my head! **'Mmmm, what to put together, yes something very cute!'** I went through my drawers again, a few clothes that I have. Ah! I know that I can make! I grab a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and black knee high skater skirt. Then I grab my white beanie and then two black bows.

I ran into room that was next to bedroom, when I open the door, there's a few paintings on the wall, from the families as gifts. A small bookshelf, filled with books, dressers filled with fabrics that my mom kept hidden from my Father, she uses them to make quilts, and there is a table to cut fabric on. And finally in the middle of the room is a table, on that table a sewing machine passed down on my mom side of the family. My Grandma passed away two years back, but I learn how to sew when I was about six or seven. Both of my mom and Grandma taught me. It was the best day and amazing memory to have. Lucky me I was a fast learner. I make my own clothes then on. My memories will always be precious to me. I sigh. I sat down on the not so comfy chair that was for the cutting fabric on. I lay the shirt and skirt down on the table. **'Let's do this!'** I thought and pump my fist in the air.

I reached over and open the first drawer of the clear container drawers, I grab the fabric scissor and the pin cushion that I needed and I went to the second drawer that has all kinds of colors of chalks, I grab the white one! I sigh out loud. "Let's get started!" I said out loud. I grab the shirt and started to mark on the hem where I'll be cutting on the shirt, then I started to cut where I marked at, taking off inch off the bottom hem of the shirt. It took me a minute to cut the fabric of the shirt, I have to make sure it looks straight or it just want look right. I grab the skirt that would be sewed on to the shirt. I need to remember what to do with sewing style and all. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'I do hope that it'll come out right! I don't want to mess up.' I said to Saku. She just rolled her eyes at me. 'Outer you'll do fine! Now hurry up and get started! I'm starving!'_ Saku said to me. I laughing lightly at her. Well I can't argue with that, she is my Inner Feelings! I nod my head. Well here I go! I got to work.

* * *

~40 Minutes later~

* * *

"Finally! I'm done!" I said out loud. One of the bows that I had grab, I sew on to my white beanie that I'll wear with my outfit. And the other one on the shirt that I made into a dress. _'Not bad Outer!'_ Inner said while clapping. I smile at her. _'Go and try it on! I want to see what it looks like! Oh and add some accessories to it! This outfit is going to look amazing! I just know it!'_ Saku said jumping up and down. I nod my head at her. So I got up from sitting on the chair for a while. Oh dear Kami, my ass hurts, from of course sitting on that damn chair for so long. Hmmm, I need to get a comfy chair! I shook my head. I head back to my room, I lay the drees out on the bed. I look at my alarm clock on nightstand that read 6:47. I sigh. I went up to my desk that has a lot of accessories that are gifts from my family members, I made sure to hide them from my Father. I grab what I want to wear with the dress. I put everything on my bed next to my dress. I look at the accessories and nodded my head.

 _'Not to bad Outer! Not put on everything and go down stairs! I'm fucking starving damn it!'_ Saku groaned out loud. I laughed lightly at her. **'Calm down Saku! I will! I'm just making sure I got everything that I needed!'** I said to her smiling. She smile back at me.

I finally got to put on everything that I had layout. I walk up to a body mirror that is taller than me. Of course me being fucking short! It's hard to reach when things are higher up! Not funny at all. But anyways. I look at my reflection. I wear a dress that I had made all by myself... The top was a long sleeve black and white stripped, the neck of the shirt curved in a 'U' shaped, but didn't show a lot of cleavage, but just enough. In the 'U' shaped of the neck, I sewed a bow to it. The black skater skirt flows out, it went to my mid-thigh. Since it's a bit chilly outside, I put on some tights that looks like suspenders. They look amazing with the dress on me. I slip on some leg warmers and then I put on my shoes that were black ankle wedges, on the side there is a zipper with buckles accents.

My accessories that I had put on when I finish putting on my clothes on. I really don't have much accessories, since most of them were stolen from my Father, he wanted to sell them or pawn them for money. He stole earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. All the jewelry that I have or that is stolen are gifts from Christmas or birthday. I'll get to wear them once or twice, then suddenly they just disappear! Luckily I kept one important things and hide them. But two of those important things mean everything to me. A necklace that I gotten from my mom for my 15th birthday. It's a sliver heart shape with a flower on top of the side, on the heart it says; Live Well, Laugh Often, Love Much, and on the beck it says; I Love You my little Blossom. I always kept it with me to make sure it doesn't get stolen from me. Another important item I kept is a watch from Grandma, my mom moms. It's an Olivia Burton 'winter garden', it's beautiful. Butterflies and blossom printed on with a dark back drop. I had on my left wrist a batman rope and leather charm bracelet and I have on a cute cat ears ring! I put on simple make-up.

I sigh. Underneath my clothes isn't a pretty sight. My body is covered in scars and bruises that my Father had put on me. The worst is probably my back. My back is covered in welts were he whip me with a leather belt that was hot. I think he may have heated it up, which I have no clue how. The belt hit my left leg twice, left arm once, and right arm twice. On my arms besides welts on them, there is some cigarettes burn marks. What he'll do is that whenever I'm home, mom will always be in her bedroom. Anyways, he'll call me to come down stairs or where I am at, so he can put the cigarettes out on my arms. He want use a damn ash tray! If I'm not their at home, he'll put them out on mom arms. And I want let that happen! My legs are badly bruised up and got slash marks on them. Luckily the slash marks are healing fine, but the bruises are slowly going away, but there still there. My Father he kick me in the stomach for no reason, but of course he was drunk as hell, when he kick me the stomach I fell down, he had a knife In his hand. Him being drunk he didn't really have good aim. At all. But he did slash at my legs about four or five times. My stomach his covered in bruises were he had kick me and punch me a couple of times.

I sigh out loud and then I winced. **'Everything hurts! I want the pain to go away!'** I said to Saku almost in tears. Saku gave me a sad look. _'Would like for me to take away your pain?'_ Saku asked smile. I shook my head at her. 'It's fine Inner. I'll try my best to get over it and I bet mom laid some pills on the counter for me.' I said to her with a happy smile. Every time I think of my mom (our mom?) it brings a smile to our faces. Knowing that mom is safe!

Anyways! Underneath that scars and all, I have some tattoos! My very first tattoo I got is on my wrist, it's a cute tiny owl on a cherry blossom branch that is wrap around my wrist. The cool part is me and my mom got matching tattoo! Most people would hate it to get matching tattoo with their parents, but not me. Only for my mom. Another tattoo I have is in my ear, I know what you're thinking, and yes I know it's weird and crazy! But I love it! It's a music kind of tattoo, five lines that looks like it's coming out of my ear, two music notes (Musical single bar note and the Musical eighth note) on the lines. I have another that is music tattoo it's on my finger, its small, but you can still see it. Third tattoo I have is a funny tattoo. My mom thinks it's hilarious. It's on my lip, well its inside on my lip. When I pull my lip down it says 'Bite Me', my finally tattoo is kind of unusual. It's on my stomach, on the far left is a tree with no leaves, the tree starts at my pants line, and then stops at the bottom of my rib cage. The branches are spread out into different directions, some branches go pass my belly button (Like going through it) on the far right is the full moon, and it's slightly higher than the tree. It's absolutely beautiful. It's my second favorite tattoo. I might get more tattoos over the year, but not a lot like to cover my whole body! Nope! Maybe like two or three more. And maybe I should get my belly button pierced! I should go look around after school to see if I can find a tattoo/pierced store!

I look around to find my backpack, which was on my desk. My backpack is a black and white tribal buckle snap. I grab and look inside to make sure I have everything that I need for the first day of school. I packed up everything last night, so I want forget. I have inside my bag; 4 three rings binders, 3 notebooks (one notebook says "Once upon a time, Fuck you. The End"), 1 notepad, a bag with mechanical pencils, clips with faces on them, and two erases, a bag with color pencils and colored sharpies, a bay filled with all kinds of candy and gum, and finally my sketch book that I carry around with me. I looked around again to look for my phone, I found it on my night stand. I garb my iPhone 6S Plus 3D laughing kitty phone, It's so adorable! I got it for my 15th birthday from my aunt. I check again to make sure I have everything with me. _'Don't forget the first-aid kit!'_ Saku said. **'Thanks you Saku, I almost forgot.'** I said smiling. I went to the bathroom and grab the first-aid kit, I look inside see everything that I packed in there to take with me. I put into my bag. I finally head down stairs.

"Mom?" I called out when I got downstairs, no one answer back. I frown, I was hoping to say goodbye to my mom. I sigh. 'Hey Sakura, there is something on the counter! Go see what it is!' Saku said jumping up and down. I gave her a silent Thank you. I went up to the counter and to see a bento box and a lunch bag purse. On top of the bento box was a letter. I picked it up and it read:

 _Dear Sweetie,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye and have a nice day at school to you. I had to be a work a little early! I guess you took my advice and made an outfit. I can't wait to see what you made! I made you lunch for school, I hope you like what I made for you! I made it when you were making you outfit! And I knew that you'll be in pain, so there some pain medicine for you, there not that strong though. Enough stop a little pain, I'll get better pain medicine. I'm so so sorry sweetie, but don't worry we want be in pain anymore, we'll be safe now. I love you sweetie, you have a great day at school! And when I get back from work we'll go grocery shopping or I'll stop to get a few items, to make something delicious! Anyways make lots of new friends! And meet some cute boys;)_

 _XOXOXOX, Mom_

I laugh out loud. "Mom is such a nut!" I said to Saku. _'She definitely is! But we both love her for it.'_ Saku said back to me. We both laugh out loud. I started to think for a minute, I look at the clock to see if I have time to have breakfast. it was only about 6:50, so I have time to eat. Like mom always says, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I shook my head at that. **'Maa, I wonder why though?'** I mentally ask myself. I shrugged at the thought. Well lets eat anyways, I looked around of what we brought home. We really don't have much anyways. I smile at what I found. I'll have some oat-meal with strawberries! I love strawberries! I cant wait to go grocery shopping with mom, if we do go. when living with my Father, we really didn't have much food in the house. My father would always find the money we save up and he would steal the money. Rarely sometimes he want be able to find it. When me and mom would go out get some food, he would steal the food and keep it to himself! I would steal it from him and give it to my mom, so she would be able to eat. I wouldn't eat, I'll lie to her and tell her I already ate. I sigh. But on the side note of saving up. I should find a part time job I'll look for one in about a week or two! I want to be able to help my mom with the money saving. I don't want her to do all the work!

After I got done eating my Oat-meal with strawberries. I look up a the clock to see what time it is, it reads 7:15. I groaned out loud, I guess its time to go to our new school! _'Hell yeah! New school here we come! Maybe we can meet new friends and there better be some hot guys their!'_ Saku said while pumping her fist into the air. I rolled my eyes at her, but smile at her. I got up to washed my bowl and spoon, like the good daughter I am!

'Remember Inner, we don't know what the school even looks like. We only have the address for us to get their. All I had to do is some big test to get in! which of course I did amazing on! thanks for the help on some of the questions Saku!' I said to her. 'Your very much welcome Sakura!' Inner said while smiling at me. She really is a big help for me. **'Plus the school only let riches and the smartest people in. which is crazy!'** I said continue on _. 'And~ I bet some people buy their way in too! I just hope they don't cause any triggers for you Sakura..'_ I sigh out loud. **'I just hope they want try anything.. But it can't be helped..'** I said to her with a sad smile. _'Well come on! Lets a go!'_ Saku said in a Mario voice. I started to laugh way to hard at that!

I grab my phone that is on the kitchen counter and my backpack that is next to the chair I was sitting at. I look outside to see if it was raining and to see it was! Most people hate the rain, but me. I just love the rain. There something about the rain I just love so much. I just stand outside when I was little, just hoping the rain will wash away my pain away. I sigh out loud thinking about the past.. Saku had a sad look. 'Don't forget the lunch and a umbrella.' Saku said. Oh yeah! I went to the kitchen counter to grab my lunch box and put it in my lunch bag. Make sense? I went to the front door, grab my black with kitty ears umbrella an my car keys. I finally get to drive my car without sneaking out to drive it! I just love my car! Its so me.

I got the car from my great grandpa as a gift when he passed away. He got it costumed just me for me. It looks absolutely amazing. I fell in love with it at first site, I let mom drive it when Father took mom car to do kami know where. I never had the car at the house we lived in. Knowing my Father will either take it for a joy ride or just selling it! So I kept it over at great grandma house, she didn't mind looking after it, since great grandpa made it just for me. I know a lot about cars since great grandpa and grandpa knew so much abut the, that they taught me what cars are which and they even taught how to fix them. It was such a good memory I had of them. I smile just thinking about them.

My car is a black Ford Mustang GT500. Amazing, right? The wheels are black and red trim, shape like snowflakes! I love snowflakes! Inside of the car is black and red interior design. On the driver side of the car, their is a cherry blossom tree branch the goes from tie side front all the way down to the side back. On the hood is a skull and it surrender by cherry blossom that are painted red. I wish I could had more details to it, but to me, its hell I'm perfect. Cherry blossom is my name. I only drove it once, but now I'll get to drive it more! I look outside the window, my car is sitting in the driveway, looking beautiful as usual! Well time to head out. I walk out of the house making sure I have house key before I lock the door. I open up my umbrella, don't want my hair getting wet yet, since I got to did my hair! I got in, shake off any water droplets, and putting it in the passenger side. I start up the car and damn listen to that engine purr! I backed up out of the driveway and head to the cool, which of course I did put the address in to my GPS!

I guess I should talk more about my Father.. Again I'm glad we moved far away from him. He used to be so loving though. I just don't know what happen to him. He just came home all angry and when I asked him what's wrong, he just snapped! I was only about five or six when he finally snapped. I was so terrified of him, hell I'm still terrified of him, and I'm pretty sure he knows that! He will come looking for us and he want stop. I don't want to think what he'll do to us when he finally finds us. I started to shake a little, I slowly took deep breaths. I shifted a little in the seat and winced out loud. Damn it! Mom was right, they barely even work! I just hope nobody knows that I'm in pain. Maybe I should I lie about it? Or maybe ask for help? I shook my head at that, I don't want anyone involved with this! Last time I had a friend. She got hurt, so she stop being my friend. I scuff at that, she even became popular after she stop being my friend. 'What a bitch too' Saku Said. I nod my head at that. People can change, but I know my Father want. I know I should tell the principal everything. I want be able to do any gym stuff, if I have it.

'Inner remind me to tell the principal about my past.. Well most of it!' I ask inner. _'You got it! Oh red light up ahead!'_ Saku said. **'Thank you Saku!'** she always there to help me when I need her! Specially when I'm deep in my thoughts. I looked at my GPS. I sigh. "Almost there! Just five minutes up ahead!" I said out loud to myself. _'I wonder if the school is big? I hope there is a college near by! Ooh I hope there is some hot guys or girl! I don't mind swinging both ways! I know you swing both ways!_ -I blushed really red at that- _maybe some hot teachers! I hope there is an art club or even sewing club! I can't wait to g- oh were here!'_ I rolled my eyes at her. She really likes to talk a lot. But that's fine! I laugh a little.

When I finally pulled up to the school and found a parking spot in the back, next to a white Lexus LFA with blue roses designs on them. I was to busy grabbing my stuff to look around. _'Ummm Outer. You need to look around or better yet look at the school!'_ Saku said with awe in her voice. I look up. "Holy shit" I said out loud. I got out of the car and started to look around with amazement "I can't believe I'll be going to this school!" I look at the school in awe. Time to start a new year and forever to be.

* * *

 **Yayy Done with this chapter .. Ahh Sorry for starting a new story, i been working on this story for awhile now..i wanted to do a high school story of Sakura! I do have links of their outfits, their looks, and their cars/motorcycles! I do hope you enjoyed. I do hope i get many comments, that would be lovely!**

 **Oh and another thing want to ask you guys!**

 **I want everybody to tell me who should i pair Sakura up with. It can be anyone! If you want yuri. then so be it! Tell me who!**

 **Annnnddd~ What should Karin be to Sakura? Make her enemy., make her a pairing, or hell maybe both! Help decide please!**

 **Update 4/19/18- so i just found out not to long ago that Polyvore has been taking down. Its a different website now! which I'm very pissed about! I had so many ideas of outfits i was gong to use on this story! i'm pretty some people on here has use Polyvore for outfit ideas!**


End file.
